User talk:Jfmxl
Jaywin 03:52, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Great Job! I just wanted to let you know that you're doing a great job on the Mike Gravel articles! Jaywin 22:01, 11 October 2007 (UTC) #Don't worry about stepping on toes. That's the beauty of wikis...they're meant to be collaborative projects! I wish more Gravel supporters would contribute to this site! #Sorry, but I don't have any info on South Carolina :( #I noticed that you removed the official state contact info for New Hampshire. I was curious to know why...is Spencer not the state contact for New Hampshire anymore? *Have a good one! Jaywin 14:24, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Congratulations for your work on the Mike Gravel articles; they are looking very complete! --Waldsen 13:16, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Category N? Thanks for your responses to the above. I was curious to know what Category:N is all about... (BTW, great work with these Yahoo! Groups!) Jaywin 15:29, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Yahoo! Groups Great job on creating all of those Yahoo Groups! Now, we've got to post the link to that list all over the internet! http://groups.yahoo.com/search?query=Mike+Gravel Jaywin 14:33, 16 October 2007 (UTC) *Thanks for your post. Actually, "mainerformike" is another guy who lives here in Maine who was one of Sen. Gravel's aides in the 70's. He's "Bosoxdad" at the Gravel forum. He lives in the southern part of Maine, while I live in the central part of Maine Jaywin 14:37, 18 October 2007 (UTC) State Contacts According to this post, 31 states don't have state directors, which means that 19 states do. That tells me that contact info has to be updated! I didn't see Iowa or Michigan on that list, for example, so I'm assuming those two states now have state directors. Any idea about the state contact info? Or is it Skyler and Deborah for both of those states? Jaywin 16:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Listing Iowa Cities/Towns Check out User:Jaywin/Iowa cities and Mike Gravel/Get Local/Iowa#Towns/Cities. I started listing all Iowa municipalities. Maybe this could be a useful tool for the Iowa supporters. Jaywin 16:53, 20 October 2007 (UTC) *Awesome job with the tables! I had pages already with the "A's", but without the "cities_towns" part of the title. In other words, I just had: : "Mike Gravel/Get Local/Iowa/Name of Town" :So I just went through the A's and removed the "Cities_Towns" part of the title. To get each "town page" started, I simply added the category, "Category:Mike Gravel/Get Local/Iowa. Jaywin 14:50, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Templates Hi there. Try using a template that you can update in a single location instead of going to each state page and making the same edit again and again and again. It would save you a lot of time. Chadlupkes 19:24, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Great job on finding the solution! It's not tough once you get the base done. Chadlupkes 05:22, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Batch page creation, no; Javascript, probably. I've never tried. I've been leaving you and the rest of the Gravellers explore the potential of the site and I have not been disappointed. I just thought I would encourage you to explore the potential a bit. Chadlupkes 13:35, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :One more thing. Have you considered advertising on Gravel's forums? Chadlupkes 13:41, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::The news template is a great idea! Very efficient! Jaywin 15:25, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for making all of those templates. I can't believe I didn't think to do that before! I also created another template: Template:Mike Gravel at YouTube. It's a list of all of the pro-Mike Gravel YouTube channels, beginning with the official channel. If there are any that are missing, please feel free to add them to the list. I also made Template:Mike Gravel Announcements for the top of the Mike Gravel article. Feel free to tinker with that if you'd like! Jaywin 16:05, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Mike Gravel Templates Category I just created Category:Mike Gravel Templates Jaywin 16:48, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ;Welcome Template for Mike Gravel Supporters * Template:WelcomeGravelSupporter ::Jaywin 17:27, 10 November 2007 (UTC) As Usual, Great Job! Great job on all of those images! I think having all of these images in one organized place can potentially be very useful for Gravel supporters. If any of us need an image, now don't have to scour the internet for one...we can all just look in one place, pick the one we like, and print it out or download it! Simple & efficient. You might have noticed that I went through all of the images that you uploaded and added , < noinclude> around the "Mike Gravel/Images" category. The reason I did this, (and I admit, I'm not entirely positive), is because I'm pretty sure that if you don't, then whatever article you add the image to will end up in the Mike Gravel/Images category...I think! Once again, thanks for all of those images, (not to mention all of the NI4D info, as well)! Jaywin 16:32, 20 November 2007 (UTC) A National Initiative Wiki? I've been wondering recently...what do you think of the idea of requesting a "National Initiative Wiki" perhaps sometime down the road? Jaywin 20:20, 20 November 2007 (UTC) * I've looked a little bit more, and there may be some existing Wikis that could be conducive to promoting NI4D, (or perhaps even some other Gravelian positions, for that matter!) ** WikiDemocracy ** WikiCongress ** Electoral Reform Wiki ** Government Wiki ::Maybe these are worth checking out. They seem pretty inactive at the moment, though. Have a good one! Jaywin 16:22, 21 November 2007 (UTC)